malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Clean Master
Clean Master is a space cleaner and antivirus on Android and Microsoft Windows operating systems developed by Cheetah Mobile. Details PC On Windows, there are several features available, including Junk Clean, Privacy Clean, PC Boost, Driver Booster, File Shredder and File Recovery. Auto-clean features are also supported only on the paid version, features that require downloading such as Driver Booster have limited download speeds if the user does not upgrade to the full version. Junk Clean also has a process that checks for potentially unwanted programs on the user's computer. Privacy Clean looks for tracking information on browsers of the user's computer, and removes said tracking information. PC Boost cleans files on the user's RAM which boost the speed in which the computer runs in. Driver Booster looks for needed or outdated driver software on the user's computer and will download and installs updates to the driver software. File Recovery allows the user to attempt to recover files deleted normally. Android On Android, the supported features are Clean Junk Files, Phone Boost, CPU Cooler, Antivirus, Battery Saver, Notification Cleaner, Message Security, AppLock, Advanced Cleaning, Wi-Fi Security, Game Master, Clean WhatsApp, Safe Browsing, Charge Master and Private Gallery. An 'Earn Coins' feature has also been recently added in which the user can play games, watch ads or spin a wheel in exchange for coins, which can be exchanged for real money. Clean Master also automatically adds widgets to the user's homescreen called '1 Tap Boost' and '1 Tap Hibernate'. The former will clean the user's RAM while the latter attempts to terminate background apps running. If a user has root access, they can also block apps from automatically starting on bootup. Clean Junk Files will clear the cache of most apps and clean the user's RAM. Phone Boost will simply clean the user's RAM. CPU Cooler searches for unnecessary background processes that are heating up the CPU and terminate the processes. Antivirus scans for viruses, malware, trojans, rootkits and more and attempts to remove them. Battery Saver is a feature that terminates apps running unnecessarily in the background to preserve the user's battery. Notification Cleaner finds notifications that are unnecessary and removes them, leaving only 1 notification from Clean Master itself that will lead to the Notification Center, where all the unwanted notifications are stored. Message Security hides content from messages received by the user on their lock screen. AppLock allows users to lock individual apps with their password or pattern. Advanced Cleaning allows users to look at more files that they don't use often and decide whether they should be deleted. Wi-Fi Security scans the internet connection that the user is connected to and attempts to determine whether it is safe or not. Game Master provides a hub of all the user's games and allows them to boost (clear RAM) upon opening one. Clean WhatsApp is a tool dedicated specifically to cleaning junk or duplicate photos, videos and other media in the popular communication app WhatsApp. Safe Browsing hides the user's browsing history and attempts to find and block harmful websites. Charge Master automatically kills apps running in the background when the user connects their device to a charger and activates a custom lockscreen. Private Gallery encrypts or hides photos and videos on the user's device to prevent them from being discoverable by hackers. A VIP version of the app can be purchased which removes ads and allows users to automatically clean and scan their device for malware.Category:Antivirus software Category:Protection Category:Android Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 Category:Root (Android) Category:Optimization